


Any Imaginable Human Task

by LydiaFearing



Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:43:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LydiaFearing/pseuds/LydiaFearing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short shameless smut one-shot in which Shaw challenges David's presumption of his own great ability and finds he may have been right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Any Imaginable Human Task

“You can do that?”

"I was designed to do any imaginable human task and to excel at it.”

Elizabeth laughed. “Boasting, hmm?”

“A simple assertion of fact. I cannot experience pride and I have no reason to exaggerate my abilities.”

For all that, she thought David looked smug most of the time. “You have pride, you can’t stand to think a human could better you.”

“I find it difficult to accept humanity’s reluctance to acknowledge my abilities because it contradicts fact. It is not an emotional response. Emotion is… animal. Organic. I am not.”

“So is sex. Movement and friction is one thing, heat and desire and aching is altogether animal. Let’s see you excel,” she whispered, her lips brushing his ear as she guided his hand down her belly and to the waist of her pants. Elizabeth wanted to dare him into trying, into clumsily failing to be what he promised. He was handsome and strong and just a machine.

“Would you prefer a more comfortable environment?”

He had a point, the lab was cold, hard surfaces and silence.

“This will be just fine," she lied. "I could swear you want to turn tail and run. But of course, you can’t feel fear or embarrassment.”

His eyes stayed on her own and with only a second’s pause his hand pushed into her panties, his fingers tracing her and his thumb brushing softly against her clitoris. His body moved against her, his other hand pressing against her back, forcing her closer. She did not expect his skin to or his mouth on her neck would be so warm. His thumb brushed her clitoris harder in quick teases before circling away as his fingers slowly began to enter her, barely inside her at first but deeper and deeper with each slow dip, in and out again. She found herself gripping his arms, pushing her hips towards his hand in need. She ran them up to his shoulders and enjoyed the strength in his perfect body, oddly human.

“I recommend you voice any concerns about discomfort or pain immediately. It would help if you are vocal. I take direction well.”

His fingers began plunging into her with more force, his other hand found its way under her shirt and ran from her back over her belly and cupped her breast where his mouth joined it, biting little at her nipple through the thin cotton. Her head fell back with a groan. Any intention of mocking him had fallen away.

“Your pulse rate is increasing rather quickly, Dr Shaw. Perhaps you should try breathing a little deeper.” He looked as though he may laugh.

“And you… say… ah…you aren’t…ah.. aren’t proud…” She hated him for it, for not feeling. Not a blush, not a gasp, not a groan, not one fragment of desire in him. She hated him for making her feel weak but she still wanted him. She wanted his stoicism. All he was doing was for her pleasure alone, to make her tremble while he was as steady as always. Elizabeth felt her pleasure building, a tightness in her eager for relief. All at once David’s hand slowed.

His voice was low in her ear. “Would you like me stop, Dr Shaw?”

For a moment she couldn’t understand what he was saying, only that she needed more from him. She saw that he was smiling. His smile never looked sincere. His thumb rubbed her clitoris and he pushed his hips between her thighs. She didn’t answer. His fingers slid into her in one swift motion and back out, teasing her clitoris with her wetness. She clutched his wrist and tried to guide him back into her but he was too solid to move. He brushed her softly, building her need and almost, almost and finally delving into her again only to pull his hand back again and teasing her all over again.

“You…oh, you son of a bitch….ah..”

His teeth grazed her jawline, bit softly beneath her ear and he murmured, “What do you want me to do, Elizabeth? Tell me.” Her hands found his pants and without grace began unbuttoning them and pulling them down around his hips. She found his cock, as perfect, artificial and sculpted as the rest of him. She did not think how its length and weight were designed, she only felt her own need and how his cock hardened in her hand.

“Son of a…ah, ahh… I want… I want you… I want you to fuck me…for fuck’s sake…oh God… fuck me…”

David slipped her pants and panties down to her ankles in one fluid movement. She kicked them from her and he lifted her by her hips and pushed her against the wall, holding her steady as he pushed his cock into her entirely. He stayed perfectly still as her nails scratched up his back and dug into his neck.

“Is that better, Elizabeth?” The sudden sensation of his filling her pushed her to the brink of coming, if only he would move. She ground her hips as best she could being held in place. It wasn’t enough. She couldn’t find the words to beg him to let her come, she heard herself whimper and moan as she pulled at his hair. Her mind started to clear and her breathing steadied before he began moving. He pulled out and pushed back in only slightly and with agonising patience. He started a slow rhythm of shallow thrusts while he held her steady and in place.

“Harder, oh please. Please David, harder, harder.” Her ache for release was building again, just not quickly enough. She stroked his neck and found his mouth with her own. He did not kiss so much as allow her to kiss him. It was enough to have lips to groan against. “Harder….hard…”

He kept the same slow, shallow rhythm though he held her weight with only one arm under her as his other hand cupped her breasts, following the curve of her waist and hips, down her thighs and to her ankles with feather lightness before trailing back up her leg. He trailed lazily to her clitoris and began rubbing it with soft pressure which matched the rhythm of his thrusts. Soon the pleasure became almost unbearable and she gasped sharply, near to tears. She needed the agony to end, to let it burst over her.

“I am sorry, Elizabeth. As you said, desire is animal so perhaps my understanding is limited..”

“Harder, please…ahh…p-please..”

“…but I believe this may be more… satisfying… if I prolong things a little.”

“It’s too much… please… David..”

It finally burst through her and her body shuddered with relief as her mind went blank with ecstasy. David held her against him and knelt to lie her on the floor. He stayed on his knees between her legs and stroked her hips, watching her in her oblivion.

“There, you are more relaxed now. Unless you wish object I think it may be time to fulfil you earlier request.”

He pushed his cock into her. As slick and wet as she was, his deep thrusts moved easily and slowly began to rouse her from her calm with soft whimpers of new feeling. He began slowly again but filled her with each powerful stroke. Combined with the remnant pleasure of her last orgasm, she built to a new peak as his pace grew faster and faster. She met his pace as best her could and watched the way he moved. She wanted to strip him naked, to see his clearly, to explore him but there was no time.

“..David..” Her body lost control again. It was not an agony the second time but a comfort, a straight forward animal pleasure of warmth and completion.

“Again?" He asked softly. She was too far away to tell if he sounded proud. He brushed the hair which clung to face from her eyes and kissed her once. "Wonderful. I do prefer to…excel.”


End file.
